


A Drop Of Hell

by TheLlamaLife



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLlamaLife/pseuds/TheLlamaLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and the team (including Gajeel Levy etc. )  are on a mission: An old man is spilling an odd potion on himself in front of women. He comes back the next day and the women, who were once unattricted to him, are drawn to him and hang all over him. What is the strange liquid? How do they defeat him? What will happen when the team gets back to Fairy Tail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First fanfiction so...eh. ^-^ (It's sort of short but I only have about 5 minutes until I have to go somewhere so I'll make the next chapter longer. Promise.)

\----------------------------------------Third person point of view-----------------------

Nastu's team, Levy's team, and Gajeel (etc.) walked along the sidewalk. Erza, lugging around a giant cart of all of her stuff. Lucy happily whistling. Gray and Natsu quarriling over nothing. Gajeel just staying quiet walking beside Panther Lily. Everything was normal for them. Of course the villagers around them gave curious looks to the strange group. But that's to be expected. It happens every time any of them go on a mission. Ah well. They liked it.

Natsu spoke up, "Hey, what do you think this guy'll be like? I hope we get to kick some butt!" He grinned and punched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"I don't know but he's just an old geezer, right? Why do we all have to come out here?" Gajeel griped. Levy looked at Lucy and they both giggled. "What?" He looked at the two friends confused and a little bit annoyed.

Lucy said between laughs "Well, when you complain like that, You sound just like and old geezer!" Levy cracked up and Lucy held her stomach from laughing so much. Erza began to chuckle.

"Grr." Gajeel growled and put his hands behind his head. A little vain barely visable on his right temple. Everyone was laughing now. Even Gajeel snickered a little. Right then, however, they saw a man hiding behind a wall. Past the wall was the womens' bath house. 'What kind of a sick man would do that' All of the girls thought. The man was holding a small vial in his hand. He popped off the cap and poured some of the liquid on his balding head. Gray realized this was the guy they were after and yelled at the girls to cover their eyes.

Erza just blinked a few times. "I don't feel any different... what about you?" She asked Levy and Lucy. They both shook their heads.

Natsu sprinted over to the man and grabbed the now empty vial. "Hey, what are you doing?" He said, towering over the old man. Gray, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy were next to Natsu in a split second. "Ah, you're looking at girls in the bath, eh?" Natsu smirked. Gray cracked his knuckles and Gajeel popped his neck. Jet and Droy stepped back. If they were going to fight this guy they were going to let Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel handle it. No need to get involved if those guys were going to fight.... (wimps)

Gray laughed. "Peeping tom." He stepped towards the guy. 'This is gonna be easy' he thought to himself. Gray grabbed the old mans shirt by the collar. Suddenly he felt a lighting-like- sensation flood through his arm. He grabbed his arm, that was still hurting, and stumbled backwards. The geezer smiled. "What was that, you old man!" Lucy and Levy ran next to Gray.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. Levy was sitting next to him looking at his arm.

"It looks like it's and electric current went through your arm, Gray." She looked at the old man who was now fighting Gajeel and Nastu and, somehow, winning.

"I don't know. I grabbed that geezer and then I felt this pain in my arm." Levy looked around and saw another vial, other than the one eariler.

"That man used this liquid to shock you. He must have a bunch in his jacket. He probably mixed that 'love me' syrum also. The one making the girls like him." She pointed to the vial on the ground. Lucy picked it up.

"This?" She tilted it and looked into it. Gajeel and Natsu had won the fight and walked over to them. A tiny pink drop was sliding down the vial. Gajeel noticed it.

"Lucy wait-" The droplet fell onto Lucy's cheek. Gajeel facepalmed. "Idiot. Wait was that the thing the old guy used to make the girls love-struck?" Gray nodded slowly. "Why don't we feel anything then?"

Levy shrugged. "Must have been a bust. Maybe the first bottle was just a fluke." Gajeel and Gray nodded. Natsu was staring closely at Lucy, looking her up and down, circling her. He stood up and helped her up.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different." Lucy sighed in relief. "I guess thats that. Lets go get something to eat! I'm starving!" Natsu walked off. The rest of them followed him, leaving the old man lying on the ground.

 

A small , painful, smile played across the mans face. "Fluke, eh? Just wait until tommorow . All hell will break loose, kids." He chuckled to himself and with a tiny explosion, disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Like I said, this is my first fanfiction. I know it's short but I will update often... (hopfully) Bye!


End file.
